I'll be right beside you
by Oblivionokay
Summary: oneshot based on spoilers for 26th September xx


**This is based on the spoilers for Saturday 26th September, where max and a few other staff members are trapped inside the ED.**

 **Please review x**

 **Katie xx**

* * *

Another shot was heard, Zoe rushed out through the doors. Nowhere was safe in Holby anymore not even the hospital. Two gangs in 3 weeks this had to be a new record. The place had fallen into an organised chaos everyone had followed their instructions to a tee. But where was max!

Zoe felt the panic being to rise inside her, where was her husband? She quickly looked around her head flailing from side to side her eyes filled with desperation. Her heart pounding against her chest.

"Max" she screamed into the noise. "MAXXX!" he wasn't anywhere around.

* * *

Max sat up from behind the desk, his head bleeding from hitting it on the way down. His body seemed to ache and his vison blurry. What had happened? His first through was 'Zoe' where's Zoe! He began to frantically search for his phone. He clicked it on. No signal. That was typical. In his hour of need not even his phone was there for him. He stood up off in search of answers.

* * *

Back outside Zoe was hysterical, she tried to push past the security but she wasn't having any luck. No one was allowed in and no one was allowed out. They were trapped. Max was trapped. Zoe didn't do giving up easily. Dylan caught her as she fell backwards at the sound a gun shot and a yelp of terror from inside the building. She stumbled into Dylan's arms him hugging her tightly. It was obvious just how much max meant to her. Tears of helplessness and desperation ran down her cheeks her makeup being pulled with it. She was a mess, this was a mess. Her life was a mess.

* * *

Max had pulled himself to his feet and was now outside of the office he had taken refuge in. he was faced by a man, not much taller than himself but his eyes were drawn straight to his hand. A gun. It was real. Very real. Max felt his muscles tense, his breaths became increasing rapid. He felt as if his heart was going to burst through his chest. The pure panic, the terror filled his eyes. And yet still Zoe was all he really cared about. A shot sounded, max looked down blood. Blood was pouring from his leg. The pain suddenly registering in his brain. He fell to the floor. "Zoe" he called out. She could be in danger what if they shot her as well. Max was amess, his clothes soaked red and his body being into feel weak.

* * *

Zoe was shouting outside her voice becoming hoarse. She needed to save max. He was the love of her life. She sank to the ground. Her tears dampening her top. This was it; it was all over. Max was trapped inside maybe alive maybe dead and she couldn't even be a doctor let alone a wife. It was all clear now, she was never cut out for any of this. It was over she was just damaged goods why had it taken her so long to figure it out for herself. Dylan sat down beside her.

"Zoe. It's going to be okay. Max will be okay. Just have a little faith. It's not about the 'What ifs' always remember that. It's about the here and the now and believe me that all that matters."

"I hope you're right." She said simply. For some reason all she could do was look at the hospital. No thoughts, nothing coherent just a whirl wind of emotions.

* * *

Inside things were a totally different chaos, the armed men were surrounding every exit. The police battled their way in and caught site of a river of blood flowing towards them. They stopped. One officer shut his eyes tight, took a deep breath, and counted 1,2,3 before signalling for his men to follow in suit. Soon they had taking back control. One rushed over to max helping him to his feet.

"Where's Zoe, is she safe, please tell me my wife is okay. Please I can't lose her again. Please she needs to be okay. Where is she?"

"Okay take it easy, you need to calm down. What is your wife's name?"

"Zoe, Dr Zoe walker, I mean Hanna."

"Oh yes she's okay, she's outside, she's completely unharmed. But she tried to risk her own life to come and find you. You've definitely got a keeper there. Now come on mate let's get you out of here, quickly but be careful of that leg."

* * *

Max made it to the exit. He scanned the crowd for Zoe, there she was. His eyes stopped upon her. He watched silently, ignoring his pain, as she got to her feet and ran to him. All the happenings of the last few months gone. It was just the, just their eternal love. He reached out to her taking her in his arms. Her head fell into his chest, her tears creating a wet patch on his top. And then she noticed the blood.

"Max, oh my gosh you're bleeding. You need help."

"Zoe. Shh shh I'm okay. I promise right now I just want to be here with you okay."

"Yes."

She flung she arms around him swearing to never let go. She looked up, he smiled. He'd come to realise that no matter what had happened in the past all that really ever mattered was the here and now and the only 'what ifs' that they should care about is the ones to come. Their future together as husband and wife. The vows meant everything. He bent his head down and kissed her. It was full of unspoken words, broken promises, hurt feelings and most of all a new hope of a brighter future.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading xx**


End file.
